Lost And Found
by Hannah-Bubz-005
Summary: What would have happened if Lily Potter had a brother who went missing as a child only to be found 17 years later due to the family reconstruction act. What if this brother was a certain uni-banged Gundam pilot? How would Harry Potters life be different?


**Lost and Found**

**A/N I know these are usually but at the end of a chapter but I just wanted to say that this story was originally written by mystickitsune92 but due to real life she had to abandon it and has very kindly given me permission to adopt it. In the origional story Harry was a girl and if you are one of **mystickitsune92's original readers I'm very sorry but I just can't write a female Harry, I feel as though I'm working with a different character so if you feel strongly about this issue then I would recommend not reading this. Also the first 4 chapters of this fic are already written so initial updates should be fairy quick however once I get to chapter 5 where I will have to write myself with no guidelines then the time between updates will unfortunately be longer. Thank you for reading my ramblings and I hope you enjoy.****

**Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter happy now! _(I'm not :'( evil copyright) _**

**Warnings: Contains SLASH of the Heero/Duo and Trowa/Quatre persuasion also contains manipulative Dumbledore**.

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure?" asked a male voice.

"I'm positive" a female voice answered "there's a match"

The male voice sighed "So what now?" he asked

"Well you're going to have to stay with them for a couple of weeks" the female voice answered again. She paused and looked at the seventeen year old "Just give it a shot Trowa, if you don't get along with them I'll pull some strings and get you emancipated earlier, so you can leave before the two weeks are up. After that though you'll still have to live within an hour's distance until you turn eighteen in a few months". The young man now identified as Trowa just sighed "Alright Lady Une. I'll give them a chance, but you better be ready to pull those strings" Lady Une just grinned "Of course, now why don't you go off and tell the others, I still need to get all this paperwork done". Rolling his eyes, Trowa left the office leaving Une to mutter about evil that was paperwork.

Walking down the hallway towards the office he shared with his friends and lover, Trowa thought over this new situation. He didn't know who had ordered all the preventers to take a blood test to see if they had any remaining family, but if he ever did find out he was likely to pull a Heero. He was perfectly content with the people he had now, the other ex-Gundam pilots were like brothers to him, well with the exception of Quatre his lover. What need did he have for siblings several years his senior when he already had a sister in Catherine, even if their connection was not one of blood, he didn't need anyone else. But Lady Une could be very persuasive when she wanted to, and so for her sake and for the sake of his career, he'd give them a chance.

Looking at the unobtrusive file in his hand, he opened it. It would seem as if he were the lost son of Christopher and Rose Evans. His real name was Daniel, but he was so used to Trowa that changing it to meet the expectations of strangers seemed incomprehensible. He had two older sisters, the one nearest his age, Lily Potter nee Evans was deceased as was her husband. Her four year old son Harry was in the care of his other sister, Petunia. Petunia Dursley nee Evans was married to a Vernon Dursley, who worked at a company called Grunnings, and they had one son, 4 year old Dudley Dursley. Trowa grimaced when he saw their pictures, his 'sister' had a long horse like face and an incredibly skinny body, all sharp bones and harsh angles, her neck was overly long, and her blond hair and murky blue eyes looked cold and uninterested. Her husband was no better. Physically the opposite of his wife, he was big and bulky, with little muscle, his entire body seemingly made of all fat. He had no visible neck and his brown hair and beady little eyes gave the impression of a greedy and vicious man. His thick moustache did nothing to dispel this illusion. Trowa sighed but carried on looking through the increasingly dissatisfying information, his years as a Gundam pilot helping him push his distaste to the back of his mind. He reached the information regarding his eldest nephew, Petunias son Dudley. A miniature of his father but with blond hair waxed against his head, he was obese, almost morbidly so, defiantly not healthy for a four year old.

He frowned when he saw so few facts about his second nephew, not even a picture. Basically it had his name, Harrison James Potter, and his date of birth, July 31st 194 AC. It also said he'd gone to live with his mother's sister after his parents had died in a car crash. Trowa frowned; he didn't like the look of this. There was only one picture of the child's parents. His sister was a beautiful woman, she had long flaming red hair, and her eyes were the same emerald pools as his own. In the picture Lily Potter stood next to her husband, her pale alabaster skin glowing with love and happiness, unknowing of the tragedy which would soon take her life and that of her husband. James Potter was tall, roughly about 6ft 2, with uncontrollable messy black hair, hazel eyes that promised trouble and a mischievous smile. They were both smiling at the bundle in the arms, but all that could be seen of their precious package was a tuft of black hair poking out of the forest green blanket. Without realising it he'd arrived at the office, and almost crashed into Duo, who had decided Trowa had been gone far too long and decided to go save him from Une.

"Whoa Tro careful, you nearly crashed into me" he said holding onto Trowa's shoulder's to keep them from colliding "Hey what's up, you seem out of it" Duo continued looking at his friend in concern. By now the other ex-pilots had noticed Trowa's lack of attention, he was always aware of his surroundings, to see him so out of wack, they just knew something had to be seriously wrong.

Trowa just looked at them and then silently handed over the folder, he then crossed the room and got some coffee, before sitting next to Quatre on the couch. Raising his eyebrow Duo skimmed over the folder his eyebrow going higher as he continued to read the information.

"Damn Tro, you lucked out" he said. He was looking at the photos of the Dursley's "I couldn't even imagine being related to that" Trowa rolled his eyes; trust Duo to point that out "Your other sister is more believable, you even have the same eyes"

"So your tests showed some results then" Heero said looking over his lover's shoulder at the folder

"Yeah" Trowa said softly carding his fingers through his love's hair, it served its purpose though; he was able to think more clearly now "Une thinks I should go, but I really don't like the look of them" he said frowning "but I'll go, if only to see why there's so little information about Harry"

"Does seem suspicious doesn't it" Wufei said "there's so little information on him and such a lot on the Dursley's, it just screams abuse" he muttered.

"They don't look like nice people, but why would they abuse an innocent four year old?" asked Quatre frowning, not liking the thought at all, none of them did.

"I don't know little one" Trowa said "Une said that she's prepared to pull some strings to emancipate me before my birthday, but I still have to live within an hour's distance until then, I should be able to put up with them for a few days" he muttered doubtfully.

"You really think you'll only be there a few days?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow, it would seem the topic had gotten him down too, he wasn't jumping about being his usual hyperactive self, he seemed sedated, and Trowa briefly entertained the notion that Heero might have slipped something into his Lovers coffee.

"A week at most" Trowa amended "I'm really glad I didn't grow up with her" he muttered to himself looking at Petunia's photo.

The other's snorted in amusement, but they all agreed with him. Things didn't look very promising for the Dursley's, especially if they were abusing the mysterious little boy. Trowa was very protective of those he considered family, and if he got attached to his nephew then there would be hell to pay for the Dursley's. It really wasn't wise to piss off five ex-terrorists turned war heroes, especially when the law was on their side.

"I think I have a property within an hour's distance of Surrey, you could stay there when Une comes through" Quatre told him, Duo decided to put his two cents in "Yeah and we can join you when you get out of that place, Une says we need a vacation anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem, right guys?" he asked the others, they agreed.

"Thanks" Trowa said smiling slightly.

"No probs, that's what friends are for" Duo grinned, putting his hands behind his head and smiling brightly.

"When do you have to leave?" Wufei asked, Trowa sighed in annoyance "Tomorrow" the others winced, that wasn't much of a warning.

"Damn" Duo voiced their thoughts exactly "not exactly allot of time to pack everything"

"I promise you I'm not staying long, I won't need much" Trowa said "besides Quat can bring whatever else I need, and put it in the house" Quatre nodded in agreement "until then I have some paperwork to finish" he sighed, Wufei grimaced he still had paperwork to finish as well. The others winced in sympathy, none of them like doing paperwork.

"Sucks to be you two then, Kit-Kat, Hee-chan and me finished ours hours ago" Duo said smugly, smirking when the other two glared at him for rubbing it in.

"Rub it in why don't you Maxwell" Wufei snarled

"But Wuffers, that's exactly what I'm doing" Duo said innocently an act which he could pull of ridiculously well; too bad it didn't work on any of the Ex-pilots.

"MAXWELL!" Wufei shouted "How many times do I have to tell not to call me that!" he then proceeded to chase Duo around their thankfully quite large office, waving his Katana above his head "Your braids mine"

"NOOOOOO NOT THE BRAID!" Duo shrieked flinging himself behind his stoic boyfriend.

"YUY!" Wufei shouted "Control your boyfriend before I shove my Katana up his as-"

"Hem-hem" someone cleared their voice from the doorway "Honestly Wufei one would think you'd be used to this by now" the voice continued in an amused tone. Everyone froze and turned towards the doorway, where Une stood watching the scene with detached amusement.

"Yo Une-babe...why are you here?" Duo asked warily, had he done something wrong without knowing it, well she didn't look angry so he couldn't have, so then why...

"Relax Duo you're not in trouble this time, though you will be if you keep calling me that" she said glaring at him. Duo just looked at her with wide eyes. Deciding it would be safer to ignore him she turned to Trowa "I just got a report from the people who are spying on the house, take a look at this" she said handing it over to Trowa.

Looking over the report Trowa frowned, along with the written account there were also pictures. One of them made his eyes narrow and shift colour from their normal emerald green to a dangerous flat Jade and he barely registered Quatre's gasp from beside him. The picture was of a little boy and Dursley and the picture must have been taken through the window as some parts of the image were blurred and distorted. From what could be seen of the little boy only made Trowa's anger at his supposed family increase, the child looked a little small for his age and almost as malnourished as his cousin was obese. His black hair was messy and entangled, hanging to just above his shoulders and his emerald eyes, the same shade as Trowa's own, were bright and wide with terror. They could even see a bruise on the child's cheek, an ugly and mottled hue of a ripe plum. He was pissed, how anyone could do this to a little boy was beyond him. Only the presence of his lover was keeping him from blowing up. The others noticed Trowa's anger and almost pitied the Dursley's...almost but not quite.

"I'm making this a mission" Une's voice broke through their thoughts "Normally child services would do this, but I know you'd insist you do it, this is the proof we needed to show he's abused. When you get there it will be your job to keep him away from them for the duration of your stay, whilst you do that, I can work on getting you emancipated, and Harry into your custody. With any luck we'll be able to put the elder Dursley's in prison, so you won't have to live anywhere near there". At this news the boys looked visibly relieved "I want you to pack all you need and go today, the sooner that little boy is safe, the easier we can all breathe, the others can handle your paperwork". Normally the other pilots would protest at this, I mean who wants to do extra paperwork, but considering the circumstances they all kept their mouths shut.

"Alright" Trowa said softly, giving Quatre a kiss he got up "I'll go now"

"Very well, good luck, you're going to need it" said Une "and take your weapons you'll need them to keep those monsters away from Harry" He nodded his affirmation of her orders.

"Hey" Duo said and all eyes in the room turned to him "They do know he's coming right?" he asked.

"Yes I called them personally and they are definitely expecting him" Une answered

"Ok then I guess I'll see you guys later" and with that Trowa was off, heading to Earth and a nephew who desperately needed rescuing.

**A/N 2 I hope you liked it, as I said at the top most of this was written by **mystickitsune92 and I only wrote about 400 words but if people have constructive criticism or ideas of where you would like the plot to go (not promising that I'll go with it) please review or send me a personal message.****


End file.
